


A Night to Remember

by xtremeroswellian



Series: There For You [7]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cancer, Dancing, Depression, Drinking, Girl's Night Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: A night out with friends leads a depressed Faith to drown her sorrows and things take an unexpected turn when she unknowingly has an encounter with a friend of Bosco's.
Relationships: Faith Yokas & Kim Zambrano & Alex Taylor
Series: There For You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755064
Kudos: 1





	A Night to Remember

"I hate men."

Faith Yokas turned around to see Kim Zambrano and Alex Taylor in line behind her.

"Hey, Faith," Kim said, nodding at her.

"Hey," she said back, smiling tiredly.

"What did Jimmy do now?" Alex asked curiously.

"He won't let me see Joey until the judge makes his decision," Kim said angrily. "He's my son, too, dammit. I have the right to see him!"

Alex and Faith both nodded in agreement.

"You know what I need?" she asked suddenly. She looked at Alex and Faith. "A girl's night out. What are you two doing tonight?"

"I don't have any plans," Alex said with a shrug. She and Kim both looked at Faith.

Faith hesitated for a moment. She didn't have any plans. Fred had the kids for the next three days. But she wasn't sure she felt like going out. Then again, maybe she needed to get out and have a little fun for a change. "Count me in," she said finally.

Kim grinned. "Great. So what do you think about meeting at Haggerty's at Midnight? That gives us a little time after the shift to go home and change."

"Works for me," Alex replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Faith said, nodding.

"This is Central to 55-David. We have a domestic disturbance at Lewis and King, Apartment 17C," the dispatcher said over the radio.

There goes lunch, Faith thought with a sigh. "That's me. See you guys tonight."

"Bye!" They called after her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith stepped into Haggerty's a couple minutes late that night, feeling slightly uneasy. She immediately spotted Kim and Alex across the room, waving her over to their table. She smiled and headed over toward them, ignoring the loud whistle from some guy as she walked by his table. She sat down with her friends. "Sorry I'm late. Had to finish up some paperwork at the Precinct."

"No problem," Kim assured her. "You look great."

She glanced down at the silk, button down black blouse and jean skirt she was wearing. "Thanks, so do you two."

Alex smiled and lifted her hand in the air, motioning to the bartender.

"What can I get you ladies?" he asked, smiling at them.

"Well, girls, what's your poison?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Beer. Whatever you have on tap," Kim said.

"Make that two," Alex told him, glancing at Faith.

"I'll have the same," she said with a shrug.

"Three beers coming right up," the bartender said, leaving their table again.

"I don't know about the two of you, but this has been a really long week," Kim said with a sigh, shaking her head.

"You can say that again," Faith muttered.

They both looked at Alex, who simply nodded her agreement.

The bartender brought their drinks over, set them down, and returned to his place behind the counter.

Kim took a sip of her beer and her ears perked up. "I love this song! Let's dance."

Alex set her drink down and turned to Faith.

"You two go ahead. I'll stay here and watch the drinks," Faith said, leaning back in her chair.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go on."

Kim and Alex moved out on the floor.

It's all right now  
I've learned this lesson well  
You can't please everyone  
So you gotsta please yourself

Faith shook her head and sighed deeply as she took another drink. She paused momentarily, then turned to look over her shoulder. Sure enough, one of the guys sitting at a table across the room by the door was staring at her. He smiled and raised his drink, nodding in her direction.

She nodded back, then faced forward again, taking another drink of her beer.

Kim and Alex returned to the table a couple minutes later, both grinning.

"I forgot how much fun dancing can be," Kim said as she took a sip of her beer. She glanced at Alex. "All right. So what's the deal with you and Davis?"

Faith looked at Alex, surprised.

The blond firefighter's cheeks flushed. "We're just...seeing each other," she confessed.

"You and Davis?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head, surprised she hadn't heard about it sooner.

"Has he ever taken you out dancing?" Kim asked curiously, leaning back in her chair.

"No, not yet."

Her gaze flickered to Faith. "I'm sure you and Fred have gone dancing before."

Faith shrugged. "Only if you count our wedding reception. Fred wasn't much for dancing." She took a long drink of her beer, then realized her slip-up as Kim and Alex stared at her. She took a deep breath. "We're getting divorced."

"Oh, Faith. I'm sorry. I had no idea," Kim apologized.

"It's okay," she lied.

"You want to talk about it?" Alex asked gently.

"Not much to talk about. I came home from work and found him with another woman." Faith took another long drink, trying to push away the images in her mind.

"Men are such scumbags," Kim said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Yeah, well, look out. Here come three of them right now," Alex warned, nodding her head slightly toward the guys headed to their table.

"Great," Kim muttered.

"Good evening, ladies," one of the men said, smiling as he glanced around at them, his gaze settling on Faith. She noticed that it was the same guy who'd been staring at her earlier.

"Well, it's evening anyway," Kim replied, not looking up.

"You three look a little lonely. We thought we might cheer you up," the same guy said.

Alex looked at Faith and rolled her eyes. "Actually, we were doing just fine, but thanks for the offer."

"We'll buy you another round of drinks," one of the other guys offered, his tone much less arrogant than the first man's.

Kim raised an eyebrow and looked at her friends.

Faith shrugged. "Sit down," she said, motioning to the empty chairs around the table.

"I'm Scott. This is Mike, and that's George," the guy who had first spoken told them.

She looked at him. "Faith."

"I'm Alex."

"Kim."

Mike smiled at Kim. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled slightly, but didn't say anything back.

"So what are three beautiful women like you doing all alone in a place like this?" Scott inquired, smiling what Faith figured he imagined was a sexy smile.

"Girl's night out," Kim replied.

George raised his hand and motioned to the bartender. He glanced around. "Another beer for everyone?" he asked.

"I'm good," Alex told him, holding up her mug, which was still over half full. "Thanks anyway."

"Sure." George looked at Faith, then Kim.

"Sure, I'll have another," Kim answered, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, I could go for one more," Faith admitted. "But I'll pay for my own."

"I'll get it," Scott told her, smiling.

"No, really. I have money."

"I insist."

She gave in with a shrug. "It's your money."

The bartender came over, a smile on his face. It wavered slightly when he saw Scott. "What can I get you?"

"Five more of these," Mike said, holding up his beer mug.

He nodded and left the table.

"You want to dance?" Mike asked, turning to Kim.

She smiled. "Sure." She took his hand and left the table.

"How about you? Would you like to dance?" George asked Alex.

Alex glanced at Faith. "That okay?"

She nodded. "Go ahead," she assured her.

Alex followed George out to the dance floor.

Scott turned to Faith. "You look really hot," he told her, his voice low.

She tried not to roll her eyes as the bartender came over. He set the drinks down on the table. His gaze lingered on her for a moment, and he seemed to hesitate briefly before walking away. She frowned, wondering what that had been all about.

Scott scooted his chair closer to hers. "You got any plans for the weekend, Faith?"

She moved away from him. "Yeah, spending time at home with my kids," she lied, hoping to discourage him gently.

"You have kids?" he asked, sounding surprised.

Faith nodded. "Two."

He shook his head. "Never would have guessed."

"Why's that?"

"Because you look amazing."

She raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Thanks. I think." She took a long drink of her beer and he did the same.

"You come here a lot?"

Faith shrugged. "I wouldn't say a lot. But occasionally, yeah."

"I don't remember seeing you here before," he told her. "And I definitely would have remembered."

"I'm usually at home at this time."

"But not tonight?"

"No. Not tonight." She felt a wave of sadness wash over her and she took another drink.

"Why?"

"Long story."

"I've got time." He smiled at her.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Faith told him, finishing off her second beer.

"Okay. Maybe some other time," Scott replied, shrugging.

"Yeah. Maybe," she echoed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Can I buy you another?"

Faith stared down at the empty mug. Empty, just like her now. No husband, no kids, no life. What was one more drink? "Sure."

Scott smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm ready to call it a night," Alex announced a couple hours later.

"Yeah, me too," Faith agreed, yawning. Thank God she didn't have to work later that day.

Mike looked at Kim. "You need a ride home?" he offered.

Kim smiled. "Thanks, but I'll pass." She jotted her phone number down on a napkin and handed it to him. "I had fun."

"Me too," he agreed, smiling back. "Let's do it again sometime."

"Sounds good."

George turned to Alex. "If you and your boyfriend ever split..." He smiled. "I'm usually here on Friday nights."

She smiled back, flattered despite the fact she had no plans on breaking up with Ty anytime soon.

Faith stood up. "I'm gonna use the restroom before we leave."

"I'll call us a cab," Kim volunteered, pulling out her cell phone.

"I'll tip the bartender," Alex told them.

Faith nodded and head to the back.

"I need to use the restroom myself," Scott said, following the direction Faith had gone.

Alex walked over to the bar, her purse in hand. The bartender's gaze was fixed toward the back where the restrooms were. He didn't notice her at first. She frowned slightly. "You okay?"

His gaze moved to her face, and he frowned deeply, his eyebrows knitted together. "That guy's a creep."

"What guy?"

"That guy that's been hitting on your friend all night."

"Mike?" she asked, glancing back at Kim and Mike, who were still seated at the table, talking quietly.

"No, the other one."

"Scott?" Alex looked in the direction of the bathroom for a second, before looking at the bartender again. "He's kind of arrogant, but he seemed okay."

He shook his head. "He doesn't like to take no for an answer. We've had complaints about him harassing the women in here before, but the police won't do anything about it."

Her frown deepened, her concern growing. "Thanks for the warning. I'll be right back." Without another word, she turned and headed toward the back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith washed her hands, splashing some cold water on her face. She wished she hadn't had those last couple of drinks. She wasn't usually one to drink much alcohol and she knew she was going to be paying for it later. Her head was already starting to hurt.

The door opened suddenly and she looked up, startled to see Scott standing there, smiling at her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked, alarmed.

His grin widened. "Just thought maybe you and I could have a few minutes...alone."

Faith reached for a paper towel and dried her hands, trying to force herself to stay calm. "I'll pass," she said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes.

His smile faded slightly. "We'll have a good time."

She glared at him. "No." She walked toward the door, but he was blocking her path. "Get out of my way."

"Give me a chance," Scott tried to persuade her, still smiling.

"I said no," she repeated, her heart beating a bit faster. She stood her ground.

He sighed and stepped away from the door.

She reached for the door handle just as he grabbed her arm and shoved her up against the wall beside the door roughly. "Let go of me!" she commanded, fear creeping into her stomach.

"You've been coming onto me all night long, you little tease," Scott accused, holding her wrists above her head as he pressed his body up against hers. He slid his free hand down her body, pausing to cup her breast through her blouse before untucking her shirt from her skirt.

"You're making a big mistake," she warned, feeling sick at his touch.

He leered at her, then with his free hand, unfastened the first button on her blouse, then the second. "Let's see if you look as sexy without your clothes on."

Faith tensed her lower body, then quickly brought her leg up, kneeing him hard in the groin.

He instantly let go of her, doubling over in pain, cursing. "Son of a bitch!"

The door opened right then and Alex stepped inside, looking worried. She glanced at Scott, who was still doubled over in pain, then at Faith, noticing instantly that her shirt was untucked and that the first couple of buttons were undone. "Faith, are you all right?"

She nodded slowly, feeling sick to her stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What do you want to do?" Alex asked quietly.

"I want to go home," Faith answered quickly, fastening the buttons on her blouse again.

Alex looked at her in surprise. "You don't want to have him arrested?"

She shook her head, swallowing hard. "No. I just want to go home and sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Faith reached for the door handle and pulled the door open. She walked out of the restroom with Alex right behind her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're all right?" Alex asked worriedly, looking at her friend as the cab stopped in front of Faith's apartment building.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Faith told her, forcing a smile as she started to get out of the car. "I'll see you in a couple days."

"Okay," she responded uncertainly.

"Good night."

She watched her friend walk up the sidewalk to her building. "Night," Alex echoed, frowning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith took a long, hot shower immediately after she arrived home and was locked safely inside her apartment. Then she changed into a baggy NYPD sweatshirt and sweatpants. The nauseous feeling remained with her as she headed for the living room.

Her gaze locked on the answering machine behind her sofa. The little red light was flashing rapidly. She hit play, grateful for the distraction.

"You have three messages. Message one."

Beep. "Mom, are you there?" Charlie. She smiled slightly. "I just wanted to say hi and I miss you. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said softly, her heart aching despite all the alcohol she'd consumed that evening trying to get rid of that exact feeling.

Beep. "Faith, it's me. I guess you're not home. I just wanted to see if you had any plans for the weekend. I thought maybe we could hang out or something. I'll call you tomorrow."

She was comforted by the sound of Bosco's voice. Just hearing it made her feel calmer, safe.

Beep. "Faith, this is Dr. Case." There was a pause and she tensed immediately. "There were some indiscrepencies in your blood test results. It's probably nothing to worry about, but I'd like for you to come back in as soon as possible for a re-test just to be on the safe side. Just give my nurse a call in the morning."

"End of messages."

Faith hit play again, her hand shaking. She listened to Dr. Case's message again, trying to figure out how his voice sounded. Was that a hint of worry she detected behind his words?

She listened to the message again, trying to decide. Her stomach knotted and her gaze flickered to the clock on the wall. 3:26 a.m. His office didn't open until nine.

Faith reached for the afghan that was draped over the back of the sofa and she pulled it around her tightly, laying her head down on one of the cushions, her gaze locked on the clock.

Only five hours and 34 minutes to wait.


End file.
